1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf for a rack, and more particularly to a shelf with various storage devices to conveniently hold a variety of objects in an orderly manner.
2. Description of Related Art
How and where to store articles of daily use in an orderly manner is always an important consideration, especially for people who live in small houses or apartments. A rack having multiple shelves is always a help to people for storing articles of daily use to efficiently use available living space. Conventional racks usually have multiple shelves or boxes vertically stacked together had multiple rods extending between adjacent shelves or boxes to support the whole rack. The rods are usually the same size to limit production cost so the distance between adjacent shelves or boxes is the same. However, different types of objects cannot be efficiently stored on such racks. For example, a lot of space is wasted if the objects are much shorter than the distance between adjacent shelves. Additionally, the shelves or boxes of conventional racks cannot securely hold fragile objects such as dishes, bowls, wine glasses, etc. which are not suitable for storage on the racks. Therefore, the use of the conventional rack is limited to non-fragile objects such as cans, other groceries, linens, clothes, etc.
Therefore, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the drawbacks of the conventional rack.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a shelf for a rack on which multiple storage devices can be securely attached to efficiently use space between adjacent shelves and to enhance the use of the rack.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.